english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (699 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (632 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (518 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (515 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (495 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (492 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (485 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (437 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (433 VA titles) (Canadian) #Steve Blum (425 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (409 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (378 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (368 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (345 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (335 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (327 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (312 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (300 VA titles) (British) #Maurice LaMarche (295 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (293 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (289 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (286 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (286 VA titles) (American) † #Cree Summer (269 VA titles) (Canadian) #Bill Farmer (264 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (261 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (243 VA titles) (American) #Hillary Huber (239 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (238 VA titles) (American) #Jim Meskimen (234 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (233 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (229 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (229 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (227 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (221 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (220 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (218 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (218 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (217 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (216 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (211 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (209 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (207 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (204 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (204 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (198 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (196 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (193 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (185 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (181 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (177 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (174 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (169 VA titles) (American) #Kathleen Barr (168 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (166 VA titles) (American) † #Liam O'Brien (163 VA titles) (American) #Tom Wyner (162 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (161 VA titles) (Canadian) #B.J. Ward (160 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (159 VA titles) (American) #Scott McNeil (158 VA titles) (Canadian) #Candi Milo (157 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (157 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (157 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (153 VA titles) (American) #Kim Mai Guest (153 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (153 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (152 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (152 VA titles) (American) #Eddie Frierson (152 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (152 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (152 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (151 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (151 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (150 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (149 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (148 VA titles) (American) #Greg Ellis (147 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (144 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (143 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (143 VA titles) (American) † #Tony Anselmo (143 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (142 VA titles) (American) #Catherine Cavadini (142 VA titles) (American) #Gideon Emery (141 VA titles) (British) #Josh Keaton (141 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (140 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (139 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (138 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (137 VA titles) (American) #Khary Payton (135 VA titles) (American) #Tabitha St. Germain (134 VA titles) (Canadian) #Moira Quirk (133 VA titles) (British) #Eric Bauza (131 VA titles) (Canadian) #Brian Drummond (129 VA titles) (Canadian) #Matthew Mercer (129 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (128 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (127 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (126 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (126 VA titles) (American)